


A Place Called Home

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Back to work, Beware of cute Semi, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto gets the best early birthday present, Bokuto is husband of the year, Bonding, Butternut has returned, Child!Semi, Emotions, Finalize Adoption, First outing as a family, First time trying soda, Flashbacks, Frighten Child, Fukuroudani, Happy Eita!, Happy Family, Happy Family Again, M/M, Mention of Tsukkiyama, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Miscarriage, Moving, Nightmare, Past, Past Child Abuse, Past Mpreg, Recovery, Shaken Up, Teen!Eita, Trying sushi, Uncles meeting nephew, Unpleasant Memory, Worried child, comfert, happy tears, leaving is hard, national team, stages of grief, time skip, welcome party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were told they couldn’t have children, Akaashi and Bokuto were devastated. They lost hope in ever having a family. That was until the setters welcomed Akaashi back where Suga suggested they could look into adoption. Their hope was restored when they laid their eyes on a small child with light blond hair and blacks tips and brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ Mr. Akaashi, this last miscarriage took a toll on your body and…I’m sorry to say this but you can’t bear children anymore. _ ”

It’s been three years since Akaashi had last heard those words and even three years later, they still hurt. The pain of knowing that a dream you and your husband wished to have would never come true. The dream of a family. Averting his gaze from the window, Akaashi watched Bokuto, who had fallen asleep leaning on his husband’s shoulder. The raven haired man chuckled quietly, resting his head on top of the two toned haired man’s head.

They had gotten up early to catch a morning train to Tokyo, finally heading back home. After three years of living in Kyoto due to Akaashi’s job, the two husbands were returning back to their roots in Tokyo. It was time to go back, because even though they enjoyed Kyoto and had made friends there, it wasn’t the same with their close friends and family living three hours away.

Especially when they were hit with tragedy and heartbreak in those three years. In the years they lived in Kyoto, they tried to start a family. They waited until Akaashi graduated from university and the moment he had graduated, he was given a job offer in Kyoto. After moving, they waited for a while trying to settle into their new life and home.

Bokuto had to get used to getting up earlier to catch the train to head back to Tokyo because of practice while Akaashi adjusted to his new job. Just a few short months after moving, they began to try for a family. After their first try, they ended up successful. They were both so excited, finding out at the same time and immediately calling their families; and because he couldn’t let his bro hang, Bokuto called Kuroo at eleven at night and screamed on the top of his lungs that he was going to be a father.

Everyone was so happy for the soon to be parents. When Akaashi was about seven weeks along, they went in for an ultrasound. The two were beyond excited to see their baby for the first time. After they went into the examination room and the ultrasound was done, the once happy couple soon learned devastating news.

The ultrasound found no heartbeat. So many emotions rained down on them as the starred at the screen, at what was  _ supposed _ to be their future child and they should hear what was suppose to be their beating heart. The first to react, to his surprise, was Akaashi who shook his head and repeated no over and over again. He begged for the doctor to try again, to try and find the heartbeat again. The doctor tried one more time, but there was none. Akaashi stared at the screen as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Bokuto’s happy go expression was also gone as he held Akaashi close. The doctor gave his condolence to them.

Being in Kyoto was not a great time for them at that moment even though they had made friends, it still wasn’t the same without their close friends and families. Akaashi cried for hours while talking to his mother on the phone while Bokuto was silent for most of the time. During their time of recovery, Bokuto was by Akaashi’s side twenty-four seven. Always making sure that he was eating, getting enough sleep and…just asking how he was doing that day. Even though they were both grieving, Bokuto made it his job to make sure Akaashi was doing okay because he was the one who was feeling the worst out of the two of them. After a bit of time, Bokuto returned to practice and they all saw the effect the miscarriage was taking on him. Him and Kuroo weren’t messing around and trying to spike the ball in each other’s faces anymore, he was just…there.

In the middle of a break, Daichi came up to Bokuto and started to talk to him. How he’s been dealing with the loss and if he’s had time to grieve. Bokuto sighed and let all his feelings out; about how excited he was to become a father and have it suddenly taken away from him, how he hated it when Akaashi blamed himself for the loss of their baby, actually knowing how many times a day they  _ both _ cried. Missing how their home used to feel, how it felt cold and empty nowadays. This broke Daichi’s heart, seeing Bokuto like this wasn’t what he was used to. He was used to seeing him happy and all over the place, but this Bokuto wasn’t like that. The sport doctor placed a hand on the wing spiker’s shoulder and suggested that him and Akaashi should go to see a grief councilor.

The wing spiker nodded, taking that suggestion and hugging Daichi before getting up to call Akaashi about the idea. While he watched the black-white haired man walk away, Daichi pulled out his phone and looked at the background, a picture of him, Suga and their small yet growing family. The situation that Bokuto and Akaashi were going through made the sports doctor think how lucky he was that this didn’t happen to him and Suga. That night, Daichi went home to Miyagi and held his family close.

Taking Daichi’s suggestion, Akaashi and Bokuto went to see a councilor and the sessions they attended helped them both out tremendously! With the help of therapy, the two were able to go through the rest of the stages of grief and eventually accept the miscarriage and the loss of their child. But even so, they still hadn’t forgotten about their baby. For their room, Bokuto bought a pair of small angel wings and placed it on the dresser as a sign of the wings their child would be wearing. Every morning, when the two got up and got dressed for the day, they always looked at the pair of wings and wished their child a good morning.

A year passed and even though he was scared, Akaashi brought up about wanting to try again to Bokuto. They were in the middle of having dinner when it was brought up and even though Bokuto wanted to try again, the miscarriage was still in the back of his mind. Akaashi realized that and even he admitted that he was scared. The whole thing they went through was terrible and just heartbreaking, but Akaashi wasn’t going to give up on wanting to have a family with Bokuto.

Seeing how determined his husband was, Bokuto agreed and just a few months later, they were in a familiar situation like the first time. They were expecting and they couldn’t be more excited, but the miscarriage was still in the back of both of their minds. This time around, they didn’t tell anyone because they didn’t know if anything was going to happen. So they didn’t tell, wanting to wait until they got the safe zone, which wouldn’t be until sixteen weeks. Well, Akaashi considered that being the safe zone. When they found out, they were at six weeks so they had ten weeks to go before they could tell anyone. They were considered high risk due to the previous miscarriage and doctors kept a very close eye on Akaashi. But as the weeks passed, things were going smoothly; no problems were coming up, everyone was healthy. No problems.

They made it to twelve weeks when tragedy struck again. It was just a typical late afternoon, Bokuto was returning from practice while Akaashi was preparing dinner. The two husbands greeted one another as usual; kisses, hugs from behind by Bokuto and asking what was for dinner while resting his hand on the small bump. They had dinner and while the black and white haired man went upstairs to shower, the raven-haired cleaned up with the promise of resting afterwards. Bokuto, even though he was upstairs and taking a shower, heard the petrifying scream of his name all to clear.

He jumped out of the shower, not even bothering to dry off as he threw some clothes on and rushed back downstairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Akaashi on the floor, clinging onto his abdomen. A painful expression all over his face that was also mixed with a scared look. Something was dreadfully wrong and they both knew it. To make matters worse, when Bokuto picked Akaashi up to bring him to the hospital, he gasped when he saw what was on the floor. Even though it wasn’t a lot, there was blood from where Akaashi had lain. Bokuto rushed his husband to the hospital as fast as he could, hoping to get Akaashi the medical attention he needed to save their baby.

But…it was no use. The ER doctor broke the news to them when he did an ultrasound and just like the first, there was no heartbeat. Bokuto just stared in disbelief while the tears started to form in his eyes. Akaashi on the other hand, his tears just came down harder. Bokuto embraced his husband as the two began to sob, this couldn’t be happening again. Why did it have to happen again?! Akaashi blamed himself and even apologizing to Bokuto; but the older male shook his head. Whispering to the raven-haired that it wasn’t his fault, asking him not to blame himself because there was nothing they could do to prevent this from happening. Bokuto blamed himself, thinking he shouldn’t have gone to take that shower and made sure Akaashi was resting and not cleaning up after dinner.

They both blamed themselves, even though there was nothing neither of them could have done.

This recovery was even harder than the first; they made it further than before. They were so close to the second trimester, just by two weeks. It pained them and after returning home, reality hit them. Knowing they would need more help, Akaashi contacted their grief counselor and made an appointment for him and Bokuto. Breaking the news to their families and friends was hard, hearing that they were expecting again but only to miscarry again made their mothers cry their eyes out.

Kuroo and the others wished they were closer so they could comfort them; his coach even gave him time off to recover. The wing spiker needed the time off to collect himself again and make sure Akaashi would be alright. They took all the time they needed, therapy helped them recover faster after already going through this once. Another pair of wings was placed next to the first one, remembering the two they had lost. They were scared and needed answers. Why did this keep happening to them? When going for an appointment with his doctor, that’s when the news was broken that they couldn’t have kids.

Their dream of having a family was crushed that day.

Acceptance was something they learned after their experience and with a heavy sigh they went with it.

“Arriving to Tokyo Station. Repeat, arriving to Tokyo Station.”

They were home. After a three-hour journey from Kyoto, the two husbands were back in Tokyo. Stepping off the train when it came to a stop, the familiar sights and sounds of their home came all running back with memories. The stopped by shops they’ve missed and ate at their favorite ramen shop for lunch. Oh how they’ve missed them so much. Kyoto had good ramen shops, but the shops in Tokyo couldn’t top the flavorful broth that had extra flavor from the pork and how the soft boil egg sucked in all the broth to make the egg even better. The presentation was on point; everything was evenly chopped and placed was something they missed.

Bokuto carried Akaashi into their new house, repeating what he did after they returned from their honeymoon. But this time, instead of an apartment, it was a house. Their new home was close to the gym that Bokuto trained at and near Akaashi’s new workplace so it was a deal breaker. One of them at least. The day they unpacked, they received so many text messages and calls welcoming them back and asking when their house would be presentable to visit, it would be soon and that they needed a day or so to unpack everything. They didn’t have a lot since they were moving out of an apartment so there was plenty of space they had to fill.

“Oi! Bokuto! Over here!” Kuroo called out as he waved to the couple just entering the restaurant. The two looked over and walked over to Kuroo and his husband Kenma who looked up from his phone.

“Ah there’s my bro!” Bokuto and Kuroo shook hands while Akaashi and Kenma greeted one another.

“Welcome back to Tokyo, Keiji.” Kenma greeted as the raven-haired man nodded while taking his seat.

“Thank you, Kenma. It’s great to be back home.” He thanked as the two looked up to their husbands who were talking so much as if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“And to think they just saw one another just a few days ago.” Kenma commented as Akaashi agreed.

“Yes but you know how they are. So Kenma, how have you and Kuroo been doing?”

“We’ve been well. The usual, he goes to practice and I work on my game.” Kenma answered.

“Kotaro told me you were working on a new game. How is it coming along?” Akaashi asked as he remembered Bokuto talking about something that involved Kenma and him designing a new game.

“Slowly but it’s coming along.” The two made small talk while their husbands talked in their own worlds. “So, Tetsuro and I have been doing some uh…thinking lately.”

Curious, Akaashi looked over while he took a sip of his drink. “What have you two been thinking about lately?”

“We uh…we want to start a family.” Akaashi’s eyes widened a little bit, but he smiled at his friend while he put a hand on his shoulder. Though inside, he felt a little sad.

“That’s exciting to hear and I’m sure you two will make great parents.”

“It’s just…we’re thinking about it and well we’re worried that-”

“You might miscarry like I did? Kenma, it’ll be alright. Miscarriages can happen in the first few weeks but you don’t realize it. But somewhere between the sixth and eighth week, the percentage of a miscarriage drops to about five percent. But what happened to me the second time, that’s less than a three-percent. You’ll be fine; Kuroo will take care of you. We both know how far he’ll go to make sure you’re well taken care of.” Akaashi chuckled while looking up to his husband and Kuroo who seemed to be in a debt about something; probably something stupid.

At least once a month, the setters all tried to get together in Tokyo for a night of catching up. For this meetup, it was celebrating and welcoming Akaashi back to Tokyo. While in Kyoto, his work schedule kept him so busy that he couldn’t attend the get togethers in Tokyo, only making it to Bokuto’s games. Only on rare occasions he was able to make it, but now that he was back in Tokyo, he could make them all!

Suga was the first to greet Akaashi when him and Kenma arrived to the restaurant. The former Karasuno setter hugged Akaashi tightly and welcomed him back, exclaiming how excited he was that Akaashi was back in Tokyo. Oikawa and the other setters followed suit, welcoming the former Fukurodani setter. The first thing they all did, catching up with the raven-haired man and ask how he’s been doing.

“So Akaashi-san, if you don’t mind me asking. Do you and Bokuto still want a family?” Suga asked while him and Akaashi went up to the bar to grab drinks for the others.

“We would like too, but I don’t think it would be possible at this point.” He answered with a sigh. Suga smiled softly at him and patted his back.

“Have you looked at every option, though?” The silver haired man asked as the raven-haired looked at him.

“Uh no we haven’t.”

“Do you remember Yamaguchi Tadashi? He was our pinch server at Karasuno.” Suga asked as Akaashi thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yes I do. He’s married to Tsukishima Kei.” Akaashi answered as the silver haired man nodded.

“You are right! You see, Yamaguchi works for an orphanage and says that there are a lot of kids that are up for adoption and need a home. So…maybe think about that? It’s probably not what you and Bokuto wanted in the first place, but after what you went through, this could be an alternative way of having a family. And Daichi told me how much Bokuto talks about wanting a family at practice.” Suga explained. The drinks came and Suga took two while Akaashi stood there, processing all the information he was just told.

“Kotaro, I’m back!” Akaashi called out as he returned home from the setter get-together.

“WELCOME HOME BABE!”

“HOOT!” Akaashi heard as he walked into the living room after taking his shoes off, seeing Bokuto and their pet owl, Butternut, watching TV and eating takeout.

“How was the get together? Everyone happy to have you back?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi sat down next to him.

“It was great, everyone was happy I’m back.” He smiled while leaning against his husband and patting Butternut’s head.

“Hoot!”

“Ah I’m glad you had fun! Oikawa wouldn’t shut up about the meet up all day yesterday.” Bokuto laughed as he kissed his husband’s forehead.

“Yes it was fun. I’m glad to see everyone outside of a game.” The raven-haired chuckled as he snuggled closer to his husband. “So…Suga-san brought something up I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi looked up at him.

“He suggested if we wanted to start our family is that we adopt. He knows someone who works in an orphanage and there are so many children that are up for adoption and need a home. We both want a family, but our last two attempts only ended in heartache. Kotaro, this could be our chance to start a family and a child needs a home. That home could be ours.” Akaashi explained. Bokuto blinked before he chuckled and looked over to the owl who looked back up at him with big eyes. The two toned man patted the owl’s head before he smiled.

“Adoption huh? Well,” Bokuto looked over to Akaashi and smiled big. “I’m in!”

Akaashi smiled and hugged Bokuto. “It’s going to be a long road but…it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Their dream to start a family was bright once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! This has mention of child abuse and if that is a trigger, please skip the first flashback. And also note this is not how a real life adoption usually goes.
> 
> Also! Eita is Semi's first name :D

“Today’s the big day, huh Keiji?” Bokuto asked as he tightened his grip on Akaashi’s hands. The two were on a train to Miyagi. Akaashi nodded as he took a deep breath and squeezed Bokuto’s hand for support.

“Yes…it is.” For fifteen months, they had waited for this day to arrive. September 10 th , today was their “Gotcha Day”, the day they would be bring their child home. It had been a long journey, that had a lot of ups and downs, days were they had felt nothing but frustration and days were they hadn’t been able to hold back the tears, times where they questioned if they would ever see their child; but it was all coming to an end today.

Bokuto smiled as he kissed the back of his husband’s hand, a big smile on both of their faces. Akaashi leaned against Bokuto’s shoulder, clinging onto the book bag that held everything they needed; legal documents for the adoption, a camera for this special occasion, a toy they bought for their child and some clothes that they brought to make sure they bought all the right sizes.

“I can’t wait to see him. I still remember the day we first saw his picture.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto snuggled closer to the raven-haired man.

“Yeah, how could we forget that cute face?”

**[Flashback]**

_ “Man…I’m nervous. Yamaguchi’s going to be here any minute now and I’m just nervous. He’s going to tell us if we’ve been approved or something.” Bokuto spoke as him and Akaashi waited for Yamaguchi to arrive to their home. Akaashi put a hand on his husband’s shoulder as Butternut snuggled close to his owner; feeling a slight distress emitting off him. _

_ “Kotarou I understand how you feel. I’m anxious for his arrival too.” He answered as the doorbell rang. _

_ “Hoot!” Butternut exclaimed as Akaashi got up and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing outside with a soft smile on his face was Yamaguchi. _

_ “Good evening, Bokuto-san. I hope you’re well tonight.” Yamaguchi greeted as the two bowed to one another. _

_ “I’m doing well, thank you. Please come in, Yamaguchi-san.” _

_ “Yo! Yamaguchi! Long time no see!” Bokuto greeted as the two entered the living room. _

_ “Hoot!” Butternut greeted as the freckled man smiled. _

_ “It’s good to see you too, Bokuto-san. Who’s this little guy?” Yamaguchi asked as he noticed the small owl on Bokuto’s shoulder. _

_ “Ah this little guy? This is Butternut, found him in the middle of a storm and we decided to keep him!” _

_ “Hoot!” The owl greeted once again as Yamaguchi chuckled, rubbing the owl’s head. _

_ “It’s nice to meet you, Butternut.” _

_ “How’s good ole Tsukki doing? Ah I miss him!” Bokuto asked as they all sat down as the freckled man put a briefcase on his lap and opened it, only chuckling at Bokuto’s question. _

_ “Tsukki’s doing well. I’ll let him know you said hello.” _

_ “AH great! We have to get together sometimes with Kuroo and Kenma! Ah like old times!” Bokuto remembered their time back at the training camp when Karasuno had joined them. _

_ “Yes I’ll have to ask him about that. Maybe when we come to Tokyo to watch Noya, Kageyama and Hinata.” _

_ “We’re home next week.” _

_ “Uh…I’ll see if we’re free then. Tsukki might be traveling for work. But for now, let’s talk about adoption.” Yamaguchi sat up as the two nodded. “Alright so you have already submitted the needed documents, you’ve filled out your profiles and an examination of your home has been done.” _

_ The two husbands nodded, gripping onto one another’s hand. “Butternut will need his documents sent to us soon for confirmation that he is not carrying any type of disease that the child could catch.” _

_ “Yes we have already made that appointment and will have the vet send the results to you as soon as they’re printed.” Akaashi answered as Yamaguchi nodded, writing that down. _

_ “Hoot?” Butternut questioned as he looked at Bokuto who chuckled and patted his head. _

_ “It’s okay little guy, just need to make sure you’re healthy.” _

_ “Hoot!” _

_ “Yes it’s nothing against you Butternut, it’s just to make sure the little one doesn’t get sick.” Yamaguchi added with a smile. _

_ “So are there any other documents we need-” _

_ “Have we’ve been approved to adopt?” Bokuto cut in on Akaashi’s question. That was a question the raven-haired man wanted to wait to save until later, but it seemed like his husband couldn’t wait for it. Yamaguchi blinked but smiled. _

_ “You have.” _

_ “Okay WOO!” Bokuto let out a big sigh of relief and smiled at Akaashi. “Sorry about that babe, I just needed to get that out of my system.” _

_ “Uh yes, it’s alright Kotarou. We’re happy to hear that, Yamaguchi-san.” Akaashi replied, feeling also very relieved that they had been approved. _

_ “I’m happy to hear that. I’m glad that you two will be able to get a chance to raise this child after what happened to you two.” Yamaguchi smiled at them. He still remembered the day that Daichi, Noya, Hinata and Kageyama told the team what happened. His heart broke for them because it not only happened once, but twice. “I’m looking forward for you two to meet him.” _

_ “Him?” _

_ “Hoot?” _

_ “Hm? Oh! I’m sorry, I was going to get to that part later but uh you two have already been matched to a child.” Yamaguchi explained as their mouths dropped open. _

_ “W-We have?” _

_ “Yes, we matched you to a child that fit your profiles. You’ve been matched to a little boy who’s been with us for about six months.” Yamaguchi explained as he pulled out a folder. _

_ “D-Do you have a picture?!” Bokuto wondered, his and Akaashi’s eyes were wide as they couldn’t believe they had been already matched to a child. The freckled man gave a nod as he placed a picture on the coffee table. Bokuto picked it up and the two gasped. On that piece of paper it showed a little boy who had light blond hair with black tips and brown eyes. _

_ “Oh my god, Keiji…look at him!” Bokuto exclaimed as Akaashi nodded. _

_ “I see him. His eyes are beautiful.” _

_ “Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!” Butternut exclaimed as he jumped up and down on Bokuto’s shoulder, excited to see his owner’s future child. _

_ “His name is Eita and as you can see from the pictures he’s-” _

_ “A shy little guy.” Bokuto commented as they noticed in one of the pictures, Eita was hiding in one of the caretaker’s arms. _

_ “Well actually, he’s actually well… reserved. You see…he didn’t have the greatest past.” Yamaguchi explained as Akaashi leaned forward. _

_ “I would like to know more about this.” The raven-haired said as the freckled man nodded. _

_ “I knew you would want to know. Well you see, Eita was removed from…an abusive household and well he’s…I don’t know how to explain. From the police report,” Yamaguchi started as he handed Akaashi the report, along with the medical report. _

_ “He was both physically and emotionally abused. A neighbor had gone over to borrow some sugar when he noticed that Eita was home alone. Eita was spotted staring out the window and here’s the crazy part, the neighbor never knew they had a child. There were also visible signs of abuse on his face so the neighbor called the police right away. Turns out, the parents hadn’t been home in over a month, traveling around Japan and had left him all alone. Just leaving him bread and water to survive. It was also stated that when the police officer picked Eita up, that he was shaking and holding onto the officer before he was handed over to us. As you can see in the report, he’s also behind on speaking, right now he’s two and he’s isn’t speaking much. I’ve been working with him to say more words and he’s slowly coming along.” _

_ Yamaguchi explained as he looked at their reactions. Bokuto’s mouth hung open, his face a mixture of shock, anger and sadness, his eyes watering. Akaashi’s looked similar, but mainly sadness and anger. _

_ “H-He was hit?” Bokuto managed to croak out. Yamaguchi nodded. _

_ “Unfortunately yes. It’s sad I know, you two know Yaku right? Yaku Morisuke?” The two nodded. _

_ “Yes, he attended Nekoma and we trained together many times.” Akaashi answered. _

_ “He’s one of our nurses that comes once a month to help examine the kids. He happened to be there the day Eita came to us and well…after he was finished, Yaku was furious at just how many bruises he had found. He broke down at the thought of someone hitting their child, he had even said that Eita trembled the whole time. Yaku tried his best to calm him down.” _

_ As Yamaguchi explained, Bokuto bent forward and covered his face with his hands. He felt the tears start to roll down, Butternut sadly hooted as he snuggled close to Bokuto. Akaashi kept reading the reports before he felt his husband hug him around his waist. _

_ “K-Keiji…we have to adopt him. We have too.” Bokuto sobbed quietly, Akaashi looked at his husband, softly stroking his forehead while nodding. _

_ “We’ll get him. He’s been matched to us.” Akaashi smiled as he turned to Yamaguchi. “We want him. We’ll do whatever it takes to get him.” _

_ “I’m glad to hear that. It’s going to be a long road, I just want you two to know that. Especially when he goes home with you two.” _

_ “We understand that, we want to start our family and he’ll be perfect. And I will do everything in my power to help him mentally.” Akaashi declared, the raven-haired did graduate with a bachelor’s degree in Psychology and was working on his master’s. _

_ “I know you will, Akaashi-san. I knew the moment I saw yours and Bokuto-san’s profiles that he would be perfect for the two of you.” The freckled man smiled at them softly. _

_ They thanked Yamaguchi for his work and after he left, Bokuto hugged Akaashi close, breaking down against his shoulder. The raven-haired man understood why, also feeling the tears starting to well up. The thought of someone hitting their child or neglecting them for a long period of time just made him sick to his stomach and so angry. Akaashi held onto his husband closer as he sobbed. _

_ “Eita’s going to be ours, Kotarou. He’s going to be ours, I just know it.” Akaashi whispered in his husband’s ear as Bokuto nodded. He stood up and wiped his eyes, looking at Akaashi. _

_ “I can’t image how…how he must have felt. Being alone for a month, no one being there to cuddle him or give him hugs. God he must have had nightmares and been so scared I can’t picture his face like that. Keiji,” Bokuto started as he took Akaashi’s hands into his. _

_ “When Eita becomes ours, I want to give him all the love we can give him, cuddle him for hours, hug him extra tight, make him laugh so hard his face turns red. I…I just want him to feel loved.” _

_ Akaashi smiled lovingly as he placed a hand on his husband’s cheek, sniffing as he nodded his head. “I agree. I agree.” _

_ “HOOT!” Butternut agreed as he jumped in the air. _

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

 

“Even though we didn’t get that picture that day, those pictures are something I could never forget.” Bokuto commented as Akaashi nodded. He looked at his phone, 11:37am. They would be arriving to Miyagi in the next twenty to thirty minutes. It was getting closer and closer to the moment when they’d meet Eita.

“Ah I hope he liked our gift we sent him. Yamaguchi never told us.” Bokuto commented as he remembered the box him and Akaashi sent Eita for his birthday last year.

“I’m sure he did.” Akaashi said when deep down, he hoped so too. “We’ve been through so many ups and downs, it’s all going to end today with the highest up ever.”

“Yeah it is…though I’m still pissed about that one time they lost those documents we had just sent!” The two toned man groaned while he pouted. Akaashi sighed as he remembered that time too.

**[Flashback]**

_ Akaashi was busy writing up a report for a case, all focused and typing away on his computer when his concentration was cut off by the sound of the phone. Saving his progress, he reached over and answered the phone. _

_ “Hello? Bokuto Keiji speaking.” _

_ “Ah Mr. Bokuto! I’m so glad I was able to reach you. This is the adoption agency.” A voice on the other side came. Akaashi perked up and as if it was reflexes, he grabbed for a pen and paper. _

_ “Ah yes, what can I do for you? Are there any documents you need from my husband and I?” _

_ “Well actually, we need you two to resend a few documents.” _

_ “…Excuse me?” _

_ “Well you see, the recent pack you sent us was lost, we don’t know where we placed them. But we need them and they need to be sent by four o’clock today.” The person on the other line informed him. Akaashi looked at the time, it was two thirty. They barely had two hours. _

_ “We’ll have them faxed over right away.” Akaashi spoke as he shot up from his desk while hanging up. Grabbing his things, he rushed into his boss’s office and explained the situation, needing to get home right away. Understanding the circumstances, Akaashi was let out of work early. While he rushed home, the raven-haired called Bokuto. _

_ Bokuto was in the middle of spiking practice when his phone went off, not hearing it as he spiked the ball. But who did hear it was Daichi, who was tending to Hinata, who somehow managed to get a bloody nose. _

_ “Hold it like that and don’t move, understand Hinata?” Daichi asked as the middle blocker gave a thumbs up. Daichi was not only the sports doctor for the national team, but he was also the one who picked up their phones when they were at practice. Daichi would usually take a message from whoever is calling and let them know he’d give the message to them. _

_ “Hello? Keiji?” _

_ “Sawamura-san! Is Kotarou there? I need to talk to him right now!” Akaashi answered as he rushed home. _

_ “Hm oh yes, but he’s spiking at the moment. Is everything alright?” Daichi asked as he grew concerned while listening to Akaashi. _

_ “I need him to come home right now. The adoption agency called and said they misplaced some documents of ours and need them by four today. I know where my documents are, but I don’t know where Kotarou’s are.” _

_ “I’ll tell him now and send him off.” Hearing Akaashi giving a quick ‘thank you’, Daichi turned to Bokuto. _

_ “BOKUTO!” _

_ “WHAT! KUROO AND I AREN’T MESSING AROUND!” _

_ “Not yet anyway.” Kuroo snickered as Daichi walked up. _

_ “You need to head home now. There are some documents that the adoption agency lost and need them by four today.” Daichi explained as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Head there now, I’ll inform coach what’s going on.” _

_ “Uh-uh r-right!” Bokuto rushed out of the gym and headed home as Daichi headed up to tell the coach the situation. _

_ Akaashi was scrambling through the filing cabinet when he heard the front door slam shut. “KEIJI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” _

_ “IN THE OFFICE!” Akaashi answered as he heard his husband rush upstairs and enter the office. _

_ “What are we missing again?” _

_ “It’s about our jobs, information about the company, what we do, basically making sure we aren’t doing anything illegal.” Akaashi informed him as Bokuto nodded and went to find the documents. _

_ Thankfully, by three thirty, they had faxed the documents again just in time. Yamaguchi called them later and apologized for that incident and that he received them, keeping them in a safe spot. _

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

 

“At least Yamaguchi received them and kept them safe.” Akaashi added as Bokuto nodded, wrapping his arms around the back of the seat and pulling Akaashi closer.

“But there’s one thing I won’t forget. And that’s the day we got the call about today.” Bokuto smiled as the raven-haired man chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah…don’t think I’ll forget that day.”

“Yeah because you woke me up.”

“I’m still not sorry about that.” Akaashi chuckled as he kissed his husband’s cheek.

**[Flashback]**

**_August 7_ ** **_th_ **

_ It was one of the rare days where practice had been cancelled and work called in saying they didn’t have enough patients. Akaashi and Bokuto took the advantage to sleep in. The sun’s early rays didn’t bother them nor did the sound of soft owl hooting wake them up. They were wrapped in each other’s arms, not bothering to move an inch as the minutes passed. _

_ It wasn’t until Akaashi’s phone went off that he moved. As a light sleeper, he woke up the moment his phone started to ring. Letting a soft groan out, Akaashi sat up and quickly grabbed his phone before Bokuto pulled him back down and snuggled closer to him. His eyes still blurry, Akaashi just answered his phone. _

_ “Mmmm…hello?” _

_ “AH good morning Mr. Bokuto! How are you this morning? This is the adoption agency calling.” A cheery voice said as Akaashi yawned. _

_ “I’m doing well, th-thank you for asking.” He answered in the middle of the yawn before snuggling closer to Bokuto. “What can do I do for you this morning?” _

_ “Oh not much, I’m just calling to inform you that you and your husband are officially parents of Eita! You will finalize the adoption on September 10 _ _ th _ _ here in Miyagi! We have sent you all the information about your ‘Gotcha Day’ to your email. If you have any questions…” Akaashi’s eyes snapped open as he listened to the person and sat up when they said finalize the adoption. _

_ “Wait…he’s ours?!” Akaashi asked, wide awake now. _

_ “Yes indeed! Eita is officially yours now! Like I said, on the tenth of September you and your husband will finalize the adoption.” Akaashi’s mouth dropped open and he covered it, feeling his eyes water at the thought of all the waiting would be coming to an end in just a few weeks, a little over a month. Akaashi thanked the person before hanging up. He turned to Bokuto, who was still fast asleep before the raven-haired man jumped onto Bokuto, who let out a yelp when he felt Akaashi collide with his body. _

_ “Ahh Akaashi!” Bokuto groaned as he switched to his husband’s maiden surname. “What was that for?” _

_ “He’s ours.” Akaashi replied while he sniffed his nose. _

_ “Huh?” Still trying to wake up, it didn’t occur to the two-toned haired man what his husband was saying. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto before stealing a kiss. _

_ “Kotarou…Eita’s officially ours! Bokuto-san…we have a son!” Akaashi exclaimed, not realizing he switched to the last name. It took a minute before it hit Bokuto and he was suddenly wide-awake. He sat up as a huge smile crossed his face before he hugged Akaashi. _

_ “He’s officially ours?!” _

_ “He’s officially ours!” _

_ “THAT’S AMAZING!! WE HAVE A SON!! BUTTERNUT?! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!” Bokuto exclaimed as the sleepy owl snapped out of it’s slumber and tilted his head. _

_ “Hoot?” _

_ “Butternut! Eita’s coming home soon!” Bokuto exclaimed as the owl blinked before he jumped up when it hit him. _

_ “Hoot! Hoot!!” Butternut exclaimed as he jumped over onto Bokuto’s shoulder and flapped his wings. “HOOOOT!” _

_ “We’re excited too buddy!” _

_ “September 10 _ _ th _ _ is the big day!” Akaashi smiled as he hugged his husband’s arm. _

_ “AH let’s call everyone and tell them the big news!” _

_ “Hoot!” _

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

 

“That was the best news we had ever received.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto nodded. Twenty minutes passed and they arrived to the train station in Miyagi. They stood up and walked off the train, the two taking a deep breath as the nerves started to set in. Walking out the station, they spotted Yamaguchi who was waiting for them. The two smiled and walked over, it was getting much closer to when they would get to meet Eita. Their son.

“Welcome to Miyagi!” Yamaguchi greeted with a big smile. “Hope the ride wasn’t too bad on the two of you.”

“Ah it was nothing! We’re used to riding the train back in Tokyo!” Bokuto explained as Akaashi gave a nod.

“Yes it was fine.”

“Well…today’s the big day. Are you two ready to meet Eita?” The freckled man asked as the two nodded.

“We’re beyond ready.” Akaashi smiled as Yamaguchi smiled again.

“I’m glad. I told Eita about today and you can imagine, he’s a little confused.” The worker explained as he led the two husbands to a hotel where they would be getting their son.

“I can imagíne. This is a big change for someone so young and scary, especially when two strangers he doesn’t know are suddenly taking him away from everything he’s known.” Akaashi commented.

“Well he’s confused right now, but you are right. He is going to be scared, especially when he thinks we’ll be giving him to someone who did the same thing as his birth parents did.” Yamaguchi said as he turned his head around.

“Right, that’s what I’m afraid he’ll think of.”

“I hope he likes us and wants to go home with us.” 

Yamaguchi smiled at them softly. He’d seen this plenty of times so he knew what to say.

“You know, every night before he goes to bed, we flip through that album and DVD you sent him for his birthday. After I bathe him, he’s always asking if we’re going to look at the pretty pictures and watch the funny white haired man and super duper smart man. And when he looks at the album, he gets this BIG smile and points you both out. And then when he watches the video of you two, he just giggles at you Bokuto-san because you’re just so animated. And Akaashi-san, he pays extra close attention to your video because he knows you’re saying something very important and educational and wants to know everything. So I think the moment he sees you two, he’ll get excited.”

The two husbands looked at Yamaguchi before looking at each other. Eita looked at the album every night and watched their interviews? For his 3 rd birthday, Akaashi and Bokuto sent Eita a package. They sent him a snow fox plush, an owl blanket, an album that had pictures of Akaashi, Bokuto, Butternut and other important people in their lives and a DVD player that had two interviews; one was of an interview where Akaash was being interviewed for a medical blog and Bokuto’s was an interview after he had signed onto the team about getting to know him.

“Did he like our present?” Bokuto asked, hoping he liked the two other things.

“The blanket and plush? Oh he doesn’t let that plushie out of his sight! He loves it, everywhere he goes, it goes. He’ll even bring it into the bathroom when he has to take a bath. It’s really cute. And as for the blanket, the only one he’ll sleep with. He loves them.” Yamaguchi explained as he smiled at the two husbands who both smiled, beyond glad to hear that Eita loved their gifts.

They arrived to the hotel and the freckled man lead them into a meeting room where the two sat down and started the last final moments of it just the two of them to being three. Bokuto paced back and forth, not able to sit down in his chair while Akaashi checked the folder, that held all the legal documents, to make sure they had everything they needed. They both took a deep breath as they checked the clock that hung above the door. They should be here any moment.

Half an hour passed when they heard the door open and the two turned toward that direction. Yamaguchi stood holding the door, he quickly smiled at the two husbands before turning back out into the lobby. Akaashi stood up as Bokuto stood next to him.

The moment had arrived. They grabbed onto each other’s hand as they watched Yamaguchi smile at their child, their Eita.

“Come on, Eita. In here.” Yamaguchi pointed out as he let out a small giggle while watching what was happening outside. “Maybe you should pick him up? He’s looking a bit nervous.”

Something was wrong. Eita didn’t seem to want to come in and that worried them. “There we go, come on Eita. They’re waiting for you.”

Yamaguchi moved out of the way when a familiar person walked it, that being Yaku, holding the child they had been waiting to see for the last fifteen months. Eita clung onto Yaku’s shirt as they entered and his head lay against the nurse’s shoulder. And like Yamaguchi said earlier, he had the snow fox plush they sent him. Bokuto and Akaashi gasped when they saw him enter the room, their first time seeing their son  _ in person _ .

Yaku walked over with Yamaguchi behind him as they walked over to the couple. They squeezed each other’s hands as Eita got closer and closer to them. But they noticed that he looked anxious and hid his face from them.

“Hey it’s alright Eita. They aren’t going to hurt you, we promise.” Yaku said as he patted the child’s head as he clung onto Yaku’s shirt tighter.

“Eita, don’t they look familiar?” Yamaguchi asked as Eita shook his head. The freckled man chuckled. “Are you sure? Because that looks like the funny white haired man and the super duper smart man to me. Why don’t you look?”

Eita didn’t move what seemed like hours to them, but very slowly, the small child looked in the direction of his new parents. They both smiled at him, Bokuto even waving at him.

“Hey there Eita. It’s nice to finally meet you. We’ve been waiting to meet you for a very long time.” Bokuto spoke up first to Eita who stared at them.

“Hello Eita, we’re happy to meet you.” Akaashi smiled as the small child blinked and turned to Yamaguchi who nodded.

“Do you remember the album, Eita?” The child nodded. “Well they sent it and they also sent the DVD.”

“Super duper smart man and funny white haired man?” The child asked in a small voice that made Bokuto cling to his chest because of how cute he sounded. Akaashi loved hearing Eita’s voice.

“Yes, that’s super duper smart man and funny white haired man.” Yamaguchi smiled at the child who looked back at the two.

“Hey there sport, did you like what we sent you? Oh I see you have your fox we sent you!” Bokuto smiled as Eita held onto the plush tighter. “Do you like it?”

“Y-Yes.” Eita answered as the two smiled.

“We’re happy you like him. We picked him out just for you.” Akaashi commented as Eita looked at him and nodded. The four adults chuckled as Yaku patted his head before setting him down. But the moment he was set down, the child retreated behind Yamaguchi’s legs and stayed there. Yaku sighed as the freckled man patted the child’s head.

“Eita I know you’re scared, but they aren’t going to hurt you. I promise. And do I keep my promises?”

Another few minutes passed and Eita came from behind his caretaker and slowly made his way toward Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Here he comes, Keiji. He’s coming towards us!” Bokuto whispered as these big grins crossed their faces as the little boy they waited to see stopped in front of him, his plush held against his chest and his big brown eyes staring up at them. The two got on the floor and that’s when Bokuto held his hand out to him.

“Hey there sport, nice to finally meet you. Can I get a high five?” Bokuto asked as Eita looked at him, looking a little nervous. The child gave a high five, though it was more of a light tap. That was enough for him. “Alright! Best high fiver ever!”

“Hi Eita, how are you today?” Akaashi asked with a gentle smile. Eita blinked and looked back at Yamaguchi who nodded to him.

“It’s okay, Eita. Go on, you can talk. Oh! Show them how much you can talk now!” Yamaguchi encouraged as Eita nodded and turned back to them.

“Eita…okay.” He finally answered. Akaashi smiled at him.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“These are your new parents.” Yamaguchi said as he crouched down next to the small child who looked up at him. “Today’s the day where they’re going to take you home.”

“Eita…go home with them?” He asked as the freckled man nodded. “They hurt Eita?”

“We won’t hurt you, buddy. We won’t let anyone ever hurt you!” Bokuto answered with a gentle smile. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“He’s right. We would never hurt you. You don’t realize this, but you mean so much to us.” Akaashi answered as the child blinked.

“No hurt Eita?”

“No hurt Eita. We want to play with Eita!” Bokuto exclaimed as he opened the book bag and brought out a toy car. They saw the child’s eyes light up, but he was too hesitant to step forward. “Come on buddy, let’s play! Look! Zoom zoom!”

Bokuto made the car move around in circles while making car noises. Eita watched before he took a few steps forward and sat down in front of Bokuto. Akaashi smiled as he dug out a car too and handed it to Eita. The child blinked and looked up at Akaashi.

“Here you go, Eita. This is your car.”

“Eita’s car?” He asked while pointing at himself. Akaashi nodded.

“Yes it is. Here, race with…Daddy.” Akaashi suggested as the child blinked again and looked at them both before he took the car.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, that’s your Daddy. Funny white haired man is your Daddy.” The raven-haired man answered as Eita looked at Bokuto who gave him a cheeky grin.

“Can Eita race car with…..Daddy?” Eita tilted his head in question as Bokuto’s eyes lite up with excitement. Even if it was a hesitant question, hearing him say Daddy and towards Bokuto made this day a hundred times better.

“You bet sports! Keiji! Be the person who says they win or lose the race!” Bokuto said as he set his and Eita’s cars up to get ready for the race. Akaashi chuckled as he walked over a little bit and got ready.

“Alright, whoever makes it over to me first wins. Are you two ready?”

“Ready!” Bokuto exclaimed while Eita just nodded.

“Alright. Get ready. Get set…Go!” The two two pushed their cars as they crawled over to Akaashi. Yamaguchi and Yaku both smiled as they watched Eita actually play with someone. His time at the orphanage, he spent most of his time by himself so seeing him actually play with someone made them very happy.

“Eita’s the winner!” Akaashi declared after the child pushed his car forward when he saw he was getting behind Bokuto. “Good job Eita! That was a smart move. High five.”

Eita lightly tapped Akaashi’s hand as Bokuto ruffled Eita’s light blond hair. “That was a smart move! I almost won, but you won by a mile!”

The child looked at them, so amazed that they…were praising them. He looked at them and formed a tiny smile at them. That melted both of their hearts.

“Uh Akaashi-san,” Yaku started as the raven-haired man turned around. “I’d like to talk with you about Eita’s files.”

“Oh yes of course. Stay right here with Daddy, okay Eita?” Akaashi walked over to the end of the table where Yaku sat and had his files out. The child blinked as he looked over but then turned to Bokuto.

“Hmmm…what should we do?”

“What do Eita call super duper smart man?” He asked Bokuto who looked over at Akaashi.

“Hmmmm…what do you want to call him?” Bokuto turned to him. “Call him whatever you want to call him.”

The child didn’t say anything as he began to think. He looked back at Akaashi and then looked back at Bokuto. “Mommy.”

“Then Mommy it is!” Bokuto agreed as Eita smiled again, this time a bit bigger than before. “Hey Eita, do you like sports?” The child nodded.

“What kind of sports?”

“Eita likes uhh…volley!” Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Volleyball?!” Eita nodded. “Well you’re in luck because guess what!? Mommy and I played volleyball back in high school and I get to play it as my job.”

“Really?!” Yamaguchi watched as Eita gave a big smile when he heard that. Eita was really the only child in the orphanage that liked volleyball and that’s how they connected fast. It was all thanks to the former pinch sever telling the fragile child stories about his days back at Karasuno. Now…someone else was going to bond over volleyball with him. 

“Yeah really! Want to see some videos?” The now eager child nodded as Bokuto pulled out his tablet and pulled up some videos of his official games and practices. “Alright come here, bud. You can sit in my lap.”

He hesitantly walked over to the two-toned man and sat in his lap. Bokuto started to play the videos and the whole time, the child was glued to the screen. Yamaguchi watched as the child started to ask questions, such as what the positions were, what did Bokuto play, asking what did Akaashi play and all sort of questions. Then a video of Butternut appeared and it was when Bokuto had fallen asleep and the owl had taken that opportunity to take Bokuto’s hairs.

“Who’s that, Daddy?”

“AH! That’s Butternut! That’s going to be your new pet!” Bokuto explained as Eita went ohh when he watched Butternut continue to pluck hairs from Bokuto’s head. Hearing Akaashi snicker in the background every so often. The next video started and it was another one of Butternut just hopping around in their house after they moved back to Tokyo. Eita let out a giggle as he watched the owl hop around.

“Butternut is funny, Daddy!”

“He sure is and he’s excited to meet you. You know what an owl says?” Eita shook his head. “Hoot!” And he poked the child’s bellying, receiving another giggle.

“Hoot!” Eita repeated.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him this excited before, Yaku.” Yamaguchi admitted as the three adults watched Bokuto and Eita interact with one another.

“Yeah I agree. Every time I come, he didn’t look happy. Bokuto’s got the magic touch.” Yaku agreed as Akaashi also agreed.

“He’s always had the magic touch. He just…never got to use it.” Yaku patted Akaashi’s shoulder as Yamaguchi brought over the final papers.

“Bokuto-san, if you would come over here for a moment. It’s time to seal this adoption.”

“Right! Come on sport!” Bokuto picked up Eita and brought him over, sitting down as Yamaguchi handed them both pens, getting them to sign the last bit.

“Alright and this part is where you agree to change Eita’s last name from Semi to Bokuto and that you have both agreed to keep Semi as his middle name. Akaashi-san sign here and Bokuto-san sign here.” The two signed right away, Bokuto tickling Eita as he signed.

“Eita still has Semi as his name?” The child asked as Akaashi nodded.

“Yes Semi will still be part of your name.”

“Eita likes Semi.” The child agreed while smiling at Akaashi whose heart melted. They signed the last few things and that was it. Eita was officially theirs.

“Congratulations on your adoption! I know you two will take extra good care of him and…you two deserve to be parents. Just seeing you interact with him has made him come out of his shell, Bokuto-san. And Akaashi, I know you’ll teach him great things. I wish the best of luck to you both.” Yamaguchi spoke to them as they packed everything up and started to leave the meeting room. The two smiled as they leaned their heads against Eita’s.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for us, Yamaguchi-san. We really appreciate it. We can’t thank you enough.” Akaashi thanked as he snuggled Eita close to him. The freckled man smiled, it’s my job he said as his smile grew by the minute. Their said their goodbyes, but when Eita realized that, he began to cry.

“Yam-Yam!” Eita called out as the worker stopped and saw Eita reaching out for him. “Eita no want Yam-Yam to leave!”

“Aww Eita.” Yamaguchi’s heart broke when Eita called out for him. Bokuto and Akaashi grew worried, was he too attached to Yamaguchi that now he doesn’t want to leave with them?!

“Eita sweetie, Yam-Yam has to leave. You got adopted and I have to go take care of another little boy or girl until they get adopted.”

“B-But Eita misses Yam-Yam.” This broke all their hearts because this was a HUGE change for the three year old. Yamaguchi had been his main caretaker since he arrived and now…he was leaving him. Akaashi deep down felt guilty about this and looked to Bokuto who rubbed his back.

“Aww I’ll miss you too. I’ll miss telling someone about my crow stories. But you’ll carry them on for me won’t you?” Yamaguchi asked as he rubbed the child’s head with a big smile.

“But Yam-Yam still had a lot more fun stories.” Eita sniffed as the freckled man nodded.

“Yeah I did, but I can tell them to you later.”

“Okay so,” Yaku came up as he put a hand on the worker’s shoulder. “Would it be okay if you two exchange addresses and you can send letters. That way, you stay in contact with one another. What do you two think of that?”

“I have no problem with it. Keiji?” Bokuto answered as Akaashi shook his head.

“Not at all.”

“I’d actually like that. I got attached to Eita here and…it’s hard to let him go.” Yamaguchi explained. They exchanged addresses and after Yamaguchi calmed Eita down and explained that he would see him again soon, then the groups went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading this new part! I had to actually cut this because already this part was 17 pages long! So the next part will be the new family bonding <3
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment! REALLY makes my day <3
> 
> And if you want to follow me on Tumblr, my URL is TokiKurp!


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi gave them an address to a restaurant they could go to for lunch since Eita hadn’t eaten yet. Walking outside as a family of three, Bokuto looked for directions to the restaurant as Akaashi put on Eita’s sunglasses; the moment they were put on, the child gasped.

“Everything changed colors!” He exclaimed as Akaashi chuckled while giving a nod.

“Yes that happens when you put on sunglasses. They help to protect your eyes when you’re out in the sun.” Akaashi explained as the child took the sunglasses off but put them back on. He did that a few times before they all heard a small rumble.

“Was that you, Eita?” Bokuto asked as he looked toward the child who hid in Akaashi’s chest, giving a nod. “Hey it’s alright, there’s no need to hide.”

“Eita sorry.” The child mumbled before looking up at Akaashi. The raven-haired man smiled softly at his son and shook his head.

“There’s no need to apologize, Eita. Your tummy is telling us you’re ready for some yummy food.” Akaashi explained as the child blinked.

“Eita is hungry.”

“Well what do you like to eat? What’s your favorite food? Hmm?” Bokuto asked as the child blinked again and shrugged. The two looked at one another before back at Eita. “Hmmm really now? Well…how about some sushi?”

“Oh yes, do you want to go eat some sushi?” Akaashi asked as he moved some hairs out of Eita’s face. The child nodded. “Then let’s get some sushi.”

It was about a twenty-minute walk when they arrived to the restaurant that Yamaguchi had suggested. They had missed the lunch crowd, which was a good thing not only for them, but also for Eita. From the reports Yaku had gone over and given him, Eita suffered from anxiety. While they waited for a table to be cleaned up, Bokuto looked over a menu while Akaashi got caught up in some deep thoughts.

‘ _ He has anxiety…was he anxious when he came in? He looked nervous, but then again they’re just about the same. I’m surprised he managed to relax as fast as he did. I expected us to be still that hotel but I guess after he realized who we were from the album and the DVD. How different would it have been if we hadn’t- _ ‘

“Whatcha looking at, Eita?” Bokuto’s voice snapped the raven-haired out of his thoughts and turned to the child in his arms. Eita had his head tilted up toward the ceiling looking around. Akaashi also looked up at the ceiling.

“What do you see, Eita?” Akaashi asked as the child, who still had his sunglasses on, looked toward him.

“It looks funny, is it finished?” He asked as Bokuto also looked up. There were some tiles missing, looking like it was being repaired. There must have been a rainstorm that passed through and the restaurant must have received some damage on its roof. 

“Yeah it’s finished, they’re just getting new coverings because the old ones needed to be replaced.” Bokuto explained as best as he could, also trying to be cautious of his words just in case.

“Ohhhh. Okay!” Eita exclaimed as a waitress came up to them and told them their table was ready. While they were lead inside, the waitress made a comment about how cool looking Eita’s sunglasses were, though he hid his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck.

“He’s shy, but thank you.” Akaashi thanked her as he rubbed the child’s back. The waitress understood and brought them to their booth. Bokuto sat on one side while Akaashi and Eita sat on the other. The menus were given to them and the waitress excused herself and said she would be back in a bit to take their order.

“Eita, what do you want to drink?”

“Uhh…juice?”

“Hmmm it doesn’t look like they have it. What else?” Akaashi asked as he looked at the menu.

“Oh…okay.” The child sounded disappointed. “Water.”

“Uh Eita, you don’t have to drink water. Do you want a soda?” Bokuto asked as Eita tilted his head.

“Soda? What’s that?”

“It’s a drink. How about this, we’ll order our drinks and you’ll try some of Daddy’s and see if you like it. How does that sound?” Akaashi suggested as the child nodded. They rang for the waitress and ordered their drinks; water with lemon for Akaashi while Bokuto ordered a cola. Along with that, a small cup for Eita. The drinks arrived and the two tone haired man poured a little bit for the child and handed it to him. Eita looked down into the cup before looking up in awe.

“It has bubbles.”

“That’s okay, it’s normal. Try it. It’s very good.” Looking back down into the cup that was in his little hands, Eita took a sip. The moment he put the cup down and tasted the drink, his brown eyes widen at the taste of the sugary drink. Akaashi and Bokuto laughed as they watched Eita chug the rest of the drink down before slamming the plastic cup down onto the table.

“Wow that’s yummy! What is it?!” The eager child asked as he put his cup down.

“It’s cola. Like it?” Bokuto chuckled as he answered the child who gave a nod.

“A lot!”

“And then how about we order you your own cup?” Akaashi suggested as Eita nodded. They ordered for him and his own cup arrived. But they had to make sure their son didn’t drink it all in one shot. They ordered a sushi boat to try and see if any of these would turn out to be Eita’s favorite. But of course there was still plenty of food that the child needed to try before he could determine what’s his favorite.

“So Eita, Yamaguchi said you like volleyball.” Akaashi started as Eita nodded.

“Eita does! Yam-Yam told Eita lots of stories! Eita wants to play too!” The child exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. The husbands looked at one another and smiled. The little boy talking in third person was something they would have to work on, but it was adorable at the time being.

“Yeah! Eita likes volleyball, we watched videos of volleyball.” Bokuto added as Akaashi nodded while smiling at the blond.

“Mommy, Daddy said you and him played volleyball. Is that true?” Akaashi blinked when Eita called him mommy, not expecting that but it was something he’d have to get use to. Nodding, Akaashi patted his son’s head.

“It’s true. We played in high school and that’s how we met. Daddy was a wing spiker while I was a setter.” Eita’s eyes widened as Bokuto and Akaashi started to tell their son stories from when they were at Fukurodani. The whole time, Eita listened with wide, glistening eyes at each new turn the story took. When they mentioned about winning against anyone, Eita cheered by clapping his hands.

“Oh and let us tell you about our greatest rival! Nekoma!” Bokuto started as the blond tilted his head.

“Nekos?”

“Yes, Nekoma is another school in Tokyo that was our rival when we were in school. And that’s where your Godfather and Daddy’s best friend went.” Akaashi explained as Eita’s eyes widened.

“Ohhhh!”

“Yup! Your Uncle Kuroo is beyond excited to meet you and your Uncle Kenma too; he’s Uncle Kuroo’s husband.” Bokuto explained as he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Kuroo and Kenma.

“You see the man with the crazy black hair?” Eita nodded. “That’s your Uncle Kuroo and the other guy next to him is Uncle Kenma.”

Eita giggled and said Kuroo looked funny with his crazy looking hair. Bokuto laughed and leaned over, patting his son’s head.

“Yeah he’s something with that crazy hair.” Bokuto laughed as Eita giggled. Akaashi chuckled and shook his head.

The sushi boat arrived not long after that and the child’s eyes widened when he saw the different kind of sushi on the boat. So many he hadn’t seen before or knew. Akaashi gave him one sushi at a time, to see if he liked it or not. Each one he tried, he reacted different to each. Some he loved and some he didn’t. But the moment Eita tried the tekka maki, his eyes widened and his gaze shot up to Akaashi.

“What is it Eita? Do you like that one?”

“This my favorite one! Can Eita have more please?” The child asked as Akaashi smiled and nodded.

“Yes of course.”

“Looks like we found his favorite food.” Bokuto stated in amusement as the raven-haired chuckled as he gave Eita the remaining tekka maki; he ate them with a big smile on his face.

* * *

“He’s out like a light.” Akaashi commented. They were on their way back to Tokyo from Miyagi after a long day. Eiat was asleep on Bokuto’s chest, the child’s head under his new Father’s chin, who smiled delightedly.

“Yeah, we had a long day.” Bokuto agreed as he rubbed Eita’s back, the child snuggling as close as he could. Akaashi stroked their son’s cheek, watching him move his head around, staying asleep.

“We did. It was nice to see Miyagi. Very beautiful.” After they had lunch, they walked around the town for a bit. Daichi suggested a few places they could go for a little bit before heading back to Tokyo, three hours away. Throughout the day, they had taken many pictures of just Eita, with one of them with him or all three. When Eita fell asleep, Bokuto wanted a picture, so Akaashi took it. The two of them smiling big while Eita was fast asleep.

After the raven-haired took it, Bokuto received a text from Kuroo.

_ [Text]: Bro! We’re all dying to see a picture of the kiddo! Send one already!! We’re going insane! –Kuroo _

“Ah I don’t want to send a picture of him yet. Keiji, what should we do?” Bokuto asked as they watched Eita turned around and now had his back facing Akaashi. The raven-haired man looked at Bokuto who looked down and gave a nod.

So they sent a picture of Eita’s back.

Kuroo was relaxing with Kenma when his phone went off. Grabbing his phone, Kuroo opened it and saw a picture message from Bokuto.

“Ah there it is! Kenma, they finally sent a picture of the kiddo!” Kuroo announced as Kenma looked up from his laptop.

“They did? What does he look like?” Kenma asked as Kuroo opened the message. But the grin he had on his face vanished and turned into disapproval when he saw a child’s back instead of his face. He didn’t even see his hair as Bokuto was blocking it.

_ [Text] Here he is! Isn’t he cute? –Bokuto _

“That bastard.”

“What did Bokuto do?” Kenma asked rather unimpressed as he went back to his laptop.

“I asked to send a picture of Eita and what does he do? Sends me a picture of his back.” Kuroo answered as he closed his phone.

“You should have been a little more suspicious and ask to see his face.” Kenma answered as Kuroo answered.

“Ugh, I want to see my Godson!”

* * *

It was about 5:48pm when they arrived back to Tokyo. Eita was still asleep when they stepped off the train. Neither of them had the hearts to wake him up, but when they walked out of the train station, the noise of Tokyo woke the child up. Well more like a car horn did. The child jerked awake and clung onto Bokuto.

“Hey it’s okay buddy. It was just a car horn. It’s okay.” Bokut calmed him down by rubbing his back; Akaashi could see the anxiety starting to rise.

“Kotarou, let’s head home now.” Akaashi started to lead them away as the two tone haired man nodded and held the nervous child as he started to whisper calming words to him.

Rushing home, they made it back by 6:04pm. Even though they lived near the gymnasium where Bokuto trained, they lived in a very quiet neighborhood. As things got quieter, Bokuto felt Eita relax in his arms. Smiling softly, he nuzzled his head against Eita’s.

Arriving home, Akaashi dug out the keys and unlocked the house while Eita looked up to the two-story house. The door opened and they walked in where Eita’s eyes widened.

“Welcome home, Eita.” Akaashi smiled as the child looked around in awe. The two removed their shoes and while Akaashi removed the child’s Bokuto went to get something.

“Eita’s gonna live here?” The child asked as the raven-haired man nodded as he removed his shoes.

“Yes, this is where you’re going to live now, Eita. Are you excited?” He asked as the child gave a nod with a bright smile. “Are you ready for a tour?”

“Yes!”

“Not yet!” Bokuto’s voice suddenly came as Akaashi picked up the child as they turned toward the two toned man. Bokuto came down with a black and white owl sat on his shoulder. Eita snuggled closer to Akaashi as his father walked over with the owl, which tilted his head.

“Hoot?” Butternut questioned while looking at the child.

“Hey Eita, it’s okay. Do you remember me showing you a video with an owl?” The child nodded as Bokuto smirked and pointed to Butternut. “Here he is.”

“Hoot?”

“Butternut, this is Eita. This newest member of our family.” Akaashi introduced as Butternut blinked but then jumped up and down.

“Hoot! Hoot!” Butternut exclaimed as the two husbands chuckled but Eita snuggled closer.

“No, no sweetie. He’s excited. He’s been waiting for you as long as we have. He’s excited. Look,” Akaashi extended his arm to pet Butternut’s head who nuzzled against the finger. “See he’s nice. Try.”

Very hesitantly, Eita extended his arm and patted Butternut’s head after the owl jumped forward. “Hoot!”

The owl jumped onto the child’s arm and hopped up to his shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek, causing the child to giggle.

“Butternut! That tickles!”

“Hoot!”

“Alright! Eita, you ready for a tour of your new house?” Bokuto asked as the child nodded. They went through the whole house, seeing Eita’s reaction to each room was priceless as they showed him the kitchen, the dining room, a large living room and the backyard. Along with the rest of the first level which had a bathroom, the laundry room and another spare room. They headed upstairs and showed where their room was before walking to Eita’s bedroom.

On the door, there was a sign that said ‘ _ Eita’s Room _ ’ and it was decorated with owls and volleyballs. His eyes widened and he smiled up at them.

“Eita gets his own room?!” He exclaimed with excitement as they nodded. Yamaguchi told them that Eita had to share a room with at least seven more kids so getting his own room was surely exciting. They entered the room and the child gasped as they walked into the room.

There was a small bunk bed they bought in case they were matched to siblings. There was a small slide that Bokuto added as another way to get down instead of the ladder. The bottom bunk didn’t have a mattress but instead there was a curtain and a few things to keep Eita comfy if he decided to stay under the bunk while he read. Speaking of reading, there was a bookshelf that was filled with books that the two had obtained over the last fifteen months. A dresser that had a picture of Bokuto and Akaashi on it, a volleyball, a volleyball lamp and a clock that read the time. Eita had a huge smile on his face as they showed him around his room.

“And this is your closet.” Akaashi opened, but Eita’s eyes widened and he started to shake his head. “Eita?”

“No closet! Eita doesn’t want to sleep in there!” He exclaimed as he clung onto Akaashi. “Don’t make Eita stay in there.”

“W-What? Eita what are you talking about? No sweetie, we aren’t going to make you stay in there. You have a bed over there.” Akaashi tried to calm the panicking child as he turned toward the direction of the bed and stroked over Eita’s head. He was close to tears as Bokuto walked over and rubbed Eita’s back.

“Hey hey hey, sport. It’s alright. You aren’t going to stay in that closet, that’s where your clothes and other stuff goes. Not you. See?” Bokuto opened the closet all the way and showed that there was no room because it was filled with clothes and storage bins. Eita sat up a little while Akaashi wiped his tears.

“See? You can’t fit in there. But you can fit over here.” Akaashi said as he walked over to the bed and put the child on the top bunk. He looked around on the bed and smiled at his parents.

“Like it, sport?” Bokuto asked as the child nodded as he crawled over to the slide. He looked up at them and they gave a nod. Butternut flew onto the raven-haired’s shoulder as the blond slid down the slide. Letting out a giggle as he went down, a big smile on the child’s face.

* * *

They watched as Eita slept in his new bed for the first time, a smile on the child’s face as he was tucked into bed and of course, his snow fox plushie was in his arms. They kissed his forehead before turning off the light and turned on a small nightlight. They watched him for a few more minutes before they closed the door and headed to their bedroom.

They dressed for bed and Bokuto placed Butternut onto his stand. The owl ruffled its feathers before relaxing. The husbands crawled into bed and snuggled up to one another. They didn’t say anything, just thinking about today. After the struggle they went through and the heartbreak, it all had ended today.

“Kotarou, I just realized something.” Akaashi finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

“What is it, Keiji?”

“It’s September 10 th .”

“Yeah?”

“Kotarou, your birthday is in ten days and you became a Father today.” Akaashi stated as the two-tone haired man blinked before a huge grin crossed his face.

“Yeah…yeah it is! Honestly, Eita was the best gift and you know when my birthday does come up; I don’t want to do anything. I just want to spend time…with my family.” Bokuto said as Akaashi smiled and nodded as he snuggled closer to his husband.

September 10 th , the day they finally became a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading :D Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked this new chapter! They really make my day :) Follow me on Tumblr at TokiKurp <3
> 
> Also some quick notes:
> 
> \- Bokuto and Akaashi were told to meet them at a hotel where they would bring Semi to them in a conference room.
> 
> \- For Bokuto's birthday, they did nothing :D He just wanted to spend time with his family <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are coming to the end of the story! I've had chapters 3, 4 and 5 written for a while and I'm starting university next week that I decided to post the remaining chapters this week.
> 
> Chapter 5, the final chapter will be resulted on Saturday, August 20th.

_ One month later _

The days of September came to an end and the days of October arrived. The air began to get cooler and the leaves started to change colors. The beginning of the new season and for Akaashi and Bokuto, the past month had been amazing in many different ways. The two had been parents for over a month now and loved having their little Eita in their home. It’s been a learning experience for all three of them.

Bokuto and Akaashi learned a lot about their son’s interests but found the main one was volleyball. Let’s just say, Bokuto is very excited and cannot wait until the volleyball season is over so he can teach his son the basics. And though he learned a lot about his new parents, Eita finally felt what it was like to feel loved. He never knew two people could love him so much; even at the orphanage when Yamaguchi gave him love it had been different, not like this. He actually felt like being part of a family with two parents who loved him more than anything.

From the moment Eita woke up, Bokuto and Akaashi were doing something with him. Either alone or together, they kept him busy. Some mornings, Eita would wake up earlier than usual and would help Akaashi make breakfast. The raven-haired always telling the child what they were doing and why it had to go that way; he even got to help crack the eggs when they made omelets. Every time Bokuto came down, Eita always told him that he helped make the omelets and said it with the biggest smile on his face. Showing how proud he was of himself that he helped making breakfast. There were also nights where Eita wasn’t able to sleep and so Akaashi read him a story while he walked up and down the hallway carrying the sleepy child.

Bokuto would also play with Eita every chance he got. They both took time off from their works for a month to bond with Eita, but that didn’t give Bokuto an excuse to slack off on keeping in shape. Being a professional volleyball player he had to keep in shape so he worked out everyday. But to make his workouts exciting, he got Eita involved and made it into a game. Of course the three year old didn’t know he was keeping his Dad entertained while he worked out, but he had fun riding on his back when Bokuto did push ups.

For one entire month they bonded. This time period was important because it was the first few weeks after Eita was adopted. So for a month it was just Akaashi, Bokuto and Eita. They didn’t go out or let anyone visit; not because they wanted to hog Eita, they were just trying to get him comfortable to the new environment he was in. It was hard not to send pictures to their parents or Kuroo who kept bugging them to send a real picture this time. Kuroo was an expectation; they sent him pictures of Eita, but usually of his back, foot or hands. There was also a time where Eita held up a sign that hide his face that read, “ _ Not yet Uncle Kuroo! I’ll see you soon :)! _ ”

Let’s just say, Kuroo is near to losing his sanity. He just wants to see his nephew and godson.

When they hit the one-month mark, the husbands decided since Bokuto would be returning back to training very soon that it was time to introduce everyone to their son. So they decided to throw a party to welcome Eita. Of course they were nervous how he would react to the amount of people that would be coming; their parents, Kenma and Kuroo, their old Fukurodani volleyball team and national team. It was going to be a lot of people and they hoped it wouldn’t cause Eita’s anxiety to act up. That was the thing they worried about, but Eita had to meet his family and extended family so they were prepared.

On a weekend that everyone was able to attend, they planned the party. On the morning of the party, Bokuto got up early and went to the restaurant to pick up the party food and then a cake that said, “ _ Welcome to our family Eita! _ ”

“Keiji! I’m back!” Bokuto called out as he returned home.

“Welcome home Kotarou! I’m in the kitchen!” Akaashi called out.

“Hoot!”

The two tone haired man walked in with bags in his hands and placed them on the counter as Akaashi cleaned up the kitchen, Butternut on his shoulder.

“Welcome back. Eita’s not up yet but I just made him his breakfast. Kenma and Kuroo called and said they’ll be arriving in about an hour or so.” Akaashi kissed his husband’s cheek as he told Bokuto the information.

“Ah gotcha! Should I go wake him up?”

“Yes if you could. I’ll start putting this all away.”

“Sounds good! Come on Butternut! Let’s go wake up Eita.” Bokuto said as he held his arm out for the owl who jumped onto it and hopped onto his owner’s shoulder.

“Hoot!”

Eita was fast asleep in his bed with his snow fox cuddled close to him. Bokuto opened the door and poked his head in, smiling when he saw the child was still asleep. Walking over to the bunk bed, Bokuto bent over and kissed Eita’s cheek while rubbing his shoulder.

“Hey there sport, it’s time to get up. Good morning Eita.” Bokuto called out as Eita started to slowly move around before he stretched and opened his eyes slowly. Blinking a few times, the child smiled when he saw Bokuto and Butternut. “Hey there buddy, good morning!”

“Hoot hoot!” Butternut greeted as the two-tone man picked up the child and hugged him. Eita hugged him back as he blinked the sleep away.

“Mmmmm…good morning Daddy. Good morning Butternut.” Eita sleepily said as he snuggled close to Bokuto.

“Ah morning sport.” Bokuto greeted again as he kissed Eita’s forehead when the child turned to face him. Eita returned the kiss on his Father’s cheek. “Today’s a big day.”

“Hmm? Why that Daddy?” The blond asked as he was carried downstairs.

“Because today is the day you’re going to meet all your uncles and grandmas and grandpas. A lot of special people to Mommy and I.”

“Oh?” The child questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

“Hoot!”

“Yeah, you’re going to meet your Uncle Kuroo and Kenma today.” Bokuto and Akaashi have both talked about Kenma and Kuroo so the moment Eita heard he was going to meet then, his eyes lit up and a big smile crossed his face.

“Yay! I can’t wait to meet Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma!” Eita exclaimed as they entered the kitchen. Akaashi chuckled and kissed his son’s cheek.

“We know how excited you are to meet them and they’re just as excited to meet you.” Akaashi chuckled as Eita giggled and kissed Akaashi’s cheek. “Good morning Eita. Did you have sweet dreams?”

“Good morning Mommy! I did have a good dream!” Akaashi smiled and gave a nod, happy to hear that.

After the family had breakfast, Bokuto cleaned up while Akaashi took Eita upstairs to get him dressed. It didn’t take long to clear when he looked up at the time. 10:10am. The party was starting at noon so they still had a good few hours, but Kuroo and Kenma would be arriving soon.

There was a knock on the door followed by the door actually opening. “Yo bro! Where are ya!”

“Bro!” Bokuto walked into the hallway where Kuroo and Kenma were taking off their shoes. Kuroo smirked as he walked up and embraced Bokuto while the two patted each other’s back. “Ah bro I’ve missed ya! How’s practice been?! Hey Kenma!”

“Hello, Kotarou.” Kenma greeted as he passed the two men and walked to the couch.

“Ah bro I’ve missed you too! Practice hasn’t been the same without you, it’s been SO boring!” Kuroo replied as they walked into the living room. “SO…how’s life been as a Father?”

“Tiring but amazing! Ah I LOVE being a Dad!” Bokuto exclaimed with a wide grin crossing his face. Kuroo chuckled and patted his shoulder. “He’s such a good kid, you’re going to love him!”

“Ah we can’t wait to finally meet him! An early birthday present to Kenma, what do you say about that Kitten?” The bedhead man asked toward his husband.

“Uh yes this is a nice early birthday present.” Kenma answered as they heard steps coming down the stairs. The three turned and saw Akaashi coming down the stairs with Eita in his arms. Kuroo gasped while Kenma’s eyes widened when they saw their nephew for the first time. Eita noticed them and clung onto Akaashi who rubbed his son’s back.

“Oh my god Kenma, look at him! He’s so adorable!” Kuroo smiled as Akaashi stepped off the last step, only to have Eita cling on tighter to Akaashi’s shirt. Kuroo noticed and took a step back, remembering what he was told the night before; giving Eita his space.

“Eita it’s okay. They aren’t going to do anything to you.” Akaashi spoke softly to the child to ease his anxiety.

“Hey sport, it’s okay. This is your Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma.” Bokuto introduced as the child blinked and slowly looked over to his uncles.

“Uncle...Kuroo and Uncle Kenma?” Eita asked as his uncles nodded.

“Yeah hey there sport. I’m your Uncle Kuroo and that’s Uncle Kenma. We’ve been waiting to meet you for a long time you know that right?” Kuroo asked as Eita nodded. “We’re excited to finally see your cute face after your Daddy kept sending pictures of your back.”

Eita blinked but then giggled when he heard that. “Silly Daddy!”

“Just trying to keep my boy a surprise!” Bokuto chuckled while he patted his son’s head. “Do you want to go to your Uncle Kuroo?”

Bokuto asked as the child stared at Kuroo before shaking his head. “Ah that’s okay. Just take your time okay sport?” Eita didn’t say a word but gave a small nod.

“Eita, I have to put you down so I can set up for your party.” Akaashi spoke softly as the child nodded to him. Akaashi put him down and walked into the kitchen to set up the food. Eita walked over to Bokuto and held onto his pants.

“Ah come here sport!” Bokuto picked him up and put him on his hip. “Alright so! Here’s a little bit to know about your two uncles here! Kuroo over is my best friend and is one of the best middle blockers in Japan! He also plays on Daddy’s team so we get to play a lot!”

Bokuto explained as Eita perked up a little and looked over to Kuroo who gave a nod. “He’s right. We’re teammates.”

“Ah and Uncle Kenma here played with Uncle Kuroo at Nekoma and he designs games. You know that one app you like to play? He made that.” Bokuto added as Eita turned towards Kenma who nervously looked away.

“Really?! It’s a lot of fun!!” Eita exclaimed as the nervous man softly smiled.

“Uh thank you, Eita. I’m glad you enjoy it.” He smiled as the child smiled back at Kenma.

“Kotaro! Could you come help me!” Akaashi called out.

“Sure! I’ll be right back.” Bokuto called out as he put Eita down and went into the kitchen. Leaving the child with his two uncles who just awkwardly waited for Bokuto to return. Kuroo looked around before he looked down and saw Eita standing in front of him and looking up at him.

“Hmmm? Hey there sport what’s up?” Kuroo asked as Eita held his hands up to the middle blocker. “Eh? You want me to pick you up?”

“P-Please?” The blond asked as Kuroo smiled softly and gave a nod.

“Of course. Come here bud.” Kuroo said as he bent down and picked up the child who was placed onto his hip. Kenma smiled as he looked at his husband and nephew. Bokuto came back in a few minutes later and smiled, seeing Kuroo now sitting on the couch with Eita in his lap while they both looked at the tablet in Kenma’s hand.

“Keiji, come here.” Bokuto poked his head back into the kitchen. Akaashi stopped for a minute to walk over, smiling softly when he saw Eita with his two uncles. Telling Kuroo to beat whatever he was playing.

“Oh Kotarou look at that. I didn’t expect him to open up so fast to them but I’m happy he did.” Akaashi smiled as he leaned against his husband while putting a hand on his forearm as Bokuto gave a nod in agreement.

* * *

By the end of the day, Eita was knocked out asleep in Bokuto’s arms while the child’s head was against his Father’s chest. It was an exciting day for the child who finally had met his family and extended family. His grandmothers were so excited to meet him they cried tears of joy when they finally met him. Though the child was very confused why his grandmothers were crying and had started to panic because he thought it was because he did something. But his grandfathers were quick to assure their new grandson that he didn’t do anything; they were just very excited to meet him. That made Eita feel better that it wasn’t because he didn’t do anything. As for his grandfathers, they were also very excited to meet their grandson and finally got to ask him some questions after their wives finished hogging Eita. They told him they couldn’t wait to see what the future held for him and can’t wait to watch him grow up.

Their old Fukurodani team was able to make it and the moment they saw Eita, they were all over him. Well not really because with the amount of people around him it was starting to make him anxious. But they stood in front of Akaashi who was holding the slightly scared child. They all introduced themselves and saying how excited and happy they were to meet him. After they saw him relax a little, they started to ask him volleyball questions like what positions did he want to play. The child shrugged and said whichever one his parents were. But of course, the team tried to tell the child who exiting their positions were; Komi nearly convinced Eita that libero was the best position. But Bokuto cut in and interrupted him; Akaashi could only laugh at his husband while Eita just stared at his Father in wonder why his Father interrupted his Uncle Komi.

Even their old coach, Takeyuki Yamiji, came to the party. He even brought a gift for Eita, his own Fukurodani jacket that amazed the child who practically had stars in his eyes when he held it up. While Eita stared in amazement, Akaashi and Bokuto were told by their coach that he expected Eita to attend Fukurodani so he could coach him. The two looked at one another and gave a chuckle, Akaashi answering, “We’ll let him choose where he wants to go.”

When it came time to the whole national team to meet Eita, Bokuto was beyond excited. All day he had waited to introduce their son to his team. The moment they meet him, they were amazed and said the wait was worth it. All of them did their best to calm Eita down since there were more of them; meaning they and all their spouses, and make him feel welcome. Oikawa was the first one who made a move after Eita relaxed, he walked up and asked if he could hold the child who gave a nod. None of them expected him to want a hug right off the bat, Oikawa snuggled Eita close and said how squishy his cheeks were and how adorable he was. And then, Oikawa turned around and asked Iwazumi when they were going to have a baby. Let’s just say, Oikawa’s husband made a priceless face.

“Eita wants more cousins!” The child exclaimed after the spiky dark haired man lost his cool for a second, only to lose it once more while Oikawa gasped and nodded.

“Eita will have more cousins! But you should meet Uncle Daichi and Uncle Suga’s children.” Oikawa commented as the little blond looked over at where his uncle was pointing and noticed two children staring up at Eita; both had dark eyes and silver hair. Eita became shy and hid in Oikawa’s neck but later on that day; those three were playing with one another.

“He really enjoyed today didn’t he?” Akaashi asked as they watched their tired son sleep, exhausted from such a busy day. Bokuto nodded, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulling the raven-haired closer to him.

“Yeah he really did. I’ll be honest, I expected him to not open up as fast like he did.” Bokuto added with a chuckle while they watched Eita snuggle closer to his snow fox.

“I’m glad everyone finally got to meet him, everyone was so excited.”

“Yeah and now that he has met everyone. I know we’ll be having a lot of playdates with Daichi and Suga, another excuse to head to Miyagi and possibly see Yamaguchi again.” Bokuto commented as Akaashi nodded.

Akaashi chuckled. “Yeah that will be a nice visit and I know Eita will be excited to see Yam-Yam again.”

“I’m just glad he enjoyed today.” Bokuto smiled while leaning his head against Akaashi’s.

* * *

A week passed and it was a day Bokuto was dreading; the day he had to return to training. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy practice, he loved training and he enjoyed messing around with Kuroo. It was just that he got used to having a month off and spending time with his family. But now he had to head back to training and this was also the day Akaashi would be returning to work. From home so that he could take care of Eita while doing it in the comfort of their home. And Akaashi didn’t want to leave him in someone else’s care just yet.

Bokuto was up at 6am and started his old morning routine; morning stretches, shower, get dressed for practice, pack his bag and place it by the door, feed Butternut, greet Akaashi, have breakfast and be out the door by 7:30 with Akaashi next to him as they both headed to work. But this was now a little different, he had someone else to greet in the morning before he headed to training.

“Alright here you go bud, breakfast is served.” Bokuto placed Butternut’s breakfast in front of the sleepy owl who looked at the bowl.

“Hoot.” The owl began to eat his breakfast while the two-tone haired man let out a yawn.

“Man I’m not used to waking up this early anymore.” Bokuto said as he took a sip of his protein shake when he watched as Akaashi walked into the kitchen with a sleepy Eita in his arms. Bokuto smiled as he watched his son let out a yawn while his Father walked over to him; placing a kiss on Akaashi’s lips and then Eita’s forehead.

“Hey there sport, good morning. Had a good dream?” Bokuto asked as Eita gave a nod and leaned forward. “Ah come here buddy.”

“I’ll start breakfast.” Akaashi smiled as he went to the fridge while Bokuto cradled the sleepy child in his arms, Eita wasn’t used to waking up this early.

“Ah I know buddy, Daddy’s tired too.” Bokuto chuckled as he watched Eita give another yawn.

“Someone’s not a morning person.” Akaashi chuckled as he picked Butternut up after the owl had faceplanted into his food. “Just like a certain owl we know.”

“Hooot.” The owl hooted sleepily while Bokuto chuckled.

“Ah yeah it seems like it. This little guy needs his sleep, a lot like Butternut.”

Breakfast was served twenty minutes later and thankfully, Eita was awake for that but still tired. After getting some food into his system, he was a bit more awake. But the moment he walked past the hallway, Eita was wide-awake when he saw Bokuto packing his bag. That caused the three year old to panic.

“Daddy no leaves!!” Eita exclaimed as he ran up and hugged Bokuto’s legs. “Daddy doesn’t leave please!! Eita will be a good boy! Eita promise!”

“W-What? E-Eita it’s okay it’s okay- oh no. KEIJI!” Bokuto called for his husband when the child began to cry. Akaashi was washing the dishes when he heard his husband call for him; he rushed to the hallway to see Bokuto holding Eita, who was sobbing.

“Hey hey hey, Eita look at me. Eita listen to me, I’m going to come back.” Bokuto explained as he made his crying son look at him, tears falling from Eita’s golden brown eyes.

“B-But Daddy’s leaving.” Eita sobbed as Akaashi rushed over and put his hand on the child’s back.

“Eita sweetheart, Daddy has to go to work. He’s going to be back tonight.” Akaashi tried to assure the three year old who hugged Bokuto.

“Listen sport, Daddy might be leaving but that doesn’t mean I’ll never come back. I’m going to come back I promise. Daddy’s going to see Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Oikawa and we’re all going to train. And in a few weeks you’re going to come and watch Daddy play in his games. I’m going to come back and you know what, at lunch, I’m going to call you and Mommy so we can talk.” Bokuto tried to calm his son down who looked at him while his tears kept falling.

“R-Really? Eita was-wasn’t bad?” He asked as Bokuto shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything, sport. Eita’s a good boy.” The two-toned man smiled as the blond sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“P-Promise?” The child asked as Bokuto nodded again and held his pinky out.

“Pinky promise.” Eita looked at the pinky and then at Bokuto. “Put your pinky on mine and we cross them, that’ll seal the promise.” Akaashi had to show Eita how it was done and after he saw, they sealed the promise.

“Are you okay now, sweetie?” Akaashi asked as he rubbed his son’s back after picking him up as Bokuto was about to head out. Eita gave a nod as he laid his head on his Mother’s shoulder.

“I’m going to keep my promise and come back okay?” Bokuto said as Eita gave another nod. The Father gave a nod and kissed his son’s forehead and his husband’s lip. “I’ll call at lunch.”

“We’ll be waiting. Have a good day at practice, Kotarou.” Akaashi wished as Eita opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Have a good day sport. Be good for Mommy and don’t cause too much trouble while I’m away. Okay?” Bokuto managed to get a smile from his son who gave a nod. After a few more minutes and more kisses, Bokuto was off to practice. They watched him leave before heading back inside.

* * *

“Ahh bro! It was so hard to leave Eita this morning.” Bokuto said as they took a break from training. Kuroo looked at the wing spiker with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh? How’d it go?”

“He cried because he thought I was leaving forever. Ah it broke my heart!” He answered while taking in some water.

“Ah I can imagine. Didn’t you say he got neglected for a long period of time?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto nodded.

“Yeah he was so he probably thought that was going to start happening. I can’t image someone leaving their child for a month. And alone! Crazy and unbelievable.”

“It sounds like he has separation anxiety.”

“Yeah he does, he has anxiety in general so I was expecting that.” Bokuto sighed.

“It’ll get better over time. He’s just got to get used to you leaving for a while and then once he’s use to it, it’ll be all good.” Kuroo replied as they heard the whistle blow.

“That’s true. But back to practice! COME ON BRO! LET’S SPIKE BALLS IN EACH OTHER’S FACES!”

“OI!” They heard Daichi, but that didn’t matter to them. It had been too long, since they had messed around like that.

“HEY HEY HEY! GUESS WHO’S HOME!!” Bokuto called out as he walked through the door during the late afternoon. Putting his bag down he took his shoes off when he heard the sound of small feet coming towards him.

“DADDY!!” Eita exclaimed as he ran up to Bokuto with the biggest smile on his face.

“HEY THERE SPORT!!” Bokuto exclaimed as he opened his arms for his son who jumped into them and hugged him tightly. “Oh I missed you so much!!”

“I missed you too Daddy! You kept your promise!!” Eita smiled as Bokuto grinned at him and nodded.

“Told you I would!”

“Welcome home Kotaro.” Akaashi walked into the hallway with Butternut on his shoulder. “How was your day?”

“Ah it was good. Glad to be back to training.” Bokuto answered as he kissed Eita’s cheek, pet Butternut’s head and then stole a kiss from Akaashi. “How was your day? Got any work done?”

“It was good. I got most of it done while he napped. But it was good.” Akaashi answered as he patted Eita’s who snuggled close to his Father.

“Ah that’s good to hear. SO! What’s for dinner tonight?!” Bokuto asked as they headed into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Please leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed, they really make my day <3
> 
> Quick notes:
> 
> \- Bokuto's team's season is end of March to end of November. Just know, this is not accurate.
> 
> \- Kenma's birthday is October 16 and the party takes place just a few days before his birthday.
> 
> \- The night before the party, Bokuto called Kuroo and told him that when him and Kenma met Semi that they needed to give him space. Because this was his first time seeing them and Bokuto didn't want Semi to freak out. Akaashi and Bokuto told this to everyone who attended the party.
> 
> \- Daichi and Suga were the only ones with kids before Semi was adopted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! The beginning is a flashback of Eita's old abusive parents and if that is a trigger, please skip the first part.

_ Eita woke up feeling cold. How strange, he remembered going to bed with blankets on him; Akaashi had tucked him in. Did he kick them off? Slowly sitting up the child looked around and saw he wasn’t in his bedroom but a closet. Why was he in the closet, wasn’t he in bed? The ground was cold, no blankets or anything to keep him warm and he saw he didn’t have his snow fox plush with him. _

_ This all felt too familiar to him. Too familiar of a feeling that it sent shivers down Eita’s spine. This didn’t feel like home. _

_ “Oi is the mistake up yet?” A voice came that made the child freeze. That voice, that belonged to a man, wasn’t the obnoxious voice of Bokuto or the calm voice of Akaashi, but rather the voice of his birth father. _

_ “I have no idea nor do I care. Let him stay in there for all I care. Less work we have to do!” A second voice answered, belonging to a woman, sending another shiver down Eita’s spine. That voice belonged to his birth mother. _

_ Everything had been a dream. He didn’t get taken away, Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t adopt him, he wasn’t in Tokyo and he wasn’t in a warm and joyful home. Instead, he was in a cold and miserable home. Eita looked down and curled up into a ball as his eyes watered, everything he had believed to be true was a lie. Why did he keep thinking someone was going to find him and taking him away from his depressing life? It was a dream he had to let go because it was never going to come true. Why would anyone want a mistake like him? He couldn’t do anything, he was useless, couldn’t do anything right and just got in the way of a lot of things _

_ He wondered what it was like to be happy, to go outside and play…to have a loving family. _

_ The closet door slid open and light poured in, Eita shielded his eyes when it suddenly got brighter. “Oh so you’re actually up?” _

_ His birth mother said as Eita looked up at her. “What the hell are you crying about? Little boys don’t cry!” _

_ “He’s crying? HA! How pitiful, just like him!” His birth father called out as the two laughed, the child just looked to the ground. It was a typical day. _

_ “Excuse me! You didn’t answer my question!” His mother yelled making him flinch. He looked back up at her, fear in his eyes as he looked at her. _

_ “I-I…had a bad dream.” He lied as his birth mother rolled her eyes and shook her head. _

_ “Really? That ain’t nothing to cry about. Get the fuck over it!” She yelled again. A whimper escaped from Eita’s throat as he sunk further in. He heard his birth mother snort. _

_ “How pitiful. Such a worthless child, don’t think I’d ever seen one like you. Everyone around you will be worth something but then there’s you. Not even worth the amount of dirt.” _

_ “…I’m sorry.” Eita whispered. _

_ “Nothing but a mistake! I never wanted children! I don’t know what stopped me from aborting you from the start!” _

_ “It was too much money.” His birth father answered. “Why did we keep him again if we didn’t want kids?” _

_ “Ugh fuck if I know!” She answered while turning to her husband before back to Eita who was close to tears. “You’re going to cry again? Get out here now and I’ll give you a reason to cry!” _

_ “E-Eita’s no-not crying!” The child exclaimed while he shook his head. _

_ “Did you just talk back to me?! Get out there now!” He flinched but got up and walked out slowly. He was trembling, knowing what was going to happen. His arm got jerked forward by his Father who grabbed his chin and made the child look into his eyes. _

_ “Boy you don’t talk back to an adult like that, you understand me?! I’ve told you that a dozen fucking times and you still don’t understand that?! You answer me right now!” His birth father hissed as the tears started to flow down. _

_ “E-Eita’s sorry.” Eita apologized as he was pushed back onto the floor. _

_ “Ugh he fucking lied and got my hand wet.” Eita heard him growl as the child crawled toward the corner of the room, but he was pulled back toward them by his shirt. _

_ “We aren’t done with you!” His birth mother yelled as Eita started to struggle. _

_ “No! NO!” He screamed as all too familiar tears rolled down his face. _

* * *

Eita’s eyes snapped open with a gasp as he sat up in bed. The child was panting, shaking and crying from that experience he just went through. Wait was that warmth he felt? Slowly lifting his head, Eita saw a pale yellow blanket that had owls of all sorts of colors on top of him. A blanket? No he felt more underneath that. Since when did he have blankets? When he looked down, he saw a familiar plush, a fox. But not any fox, a snow fox. He looked up and saw…he was in his room, not a closet.

It was a dream. It was all a dream.

He cuddled his plush close to him, crying before he crawled to the end of the bed sliding down the slide. The child hiccupped as he walked out of his bedroom, seeing the light tan color of the hallway. He sobbed softly before running down the hallway and toward the bedroom of whom he hoped was in there.

It was about 1 o’clock when Akaashi heard the door open. He didn’t think much of it as he thought it was his husband getting up to go to the bathroom. What he wasn’t aware of that his husband was still in bed, his arms wrapped around Akaashi’s waist and snoring softly. It wasn’t Butternut since he couldn’t open the door and Akaashi could hear the owl hooting softly.

“M-Mommy?” A shaking small voice called out to him. Akaashi opened his eyes when he heard the voice call out to him.

“Hmm?” Akaashi lightly groaned as he sat up while rubbing his eyes and looked down to see Eita standing on his side of the bed.

“Eita? Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked as he leaned over the edge of the bed when he noticed his son’s tears and what he thought was possible trembling. Eita sniffed as he cuddled his plush closer to him.

“M-Mommy I’m scared.” Eita answered as he broke into another sob. Akaashi swung his legs over the bed and bent over, picking his son up and placing him in his lap. The raven-haired man ran his fingers through Eita’s two-toned hair as he began to rock him back and forth.

“What’s wrong love? What happened?” Akaashi answered as he held his crying son close to him, he could feel his son was shaking like a leaf. What happened?

“E-Eita thought he-he wasn’t he-here and back in the-the scary house. And-and it was cold and I was scared be-because…” He couldn’t finish as he cried harder in Akaashi’s arms. Looking up, the scared child looked up to the raven-haired. “M-Mommy, you…you and Daddy love Eita right?”

That question broke Akaashi’s heart as he understood why Eita was scared. He had a nightmare about his past, about his so-called “parents”. It’s just been two months now since they brought Eita home and this was the first nightmare he’s had and now he was doubting himself, Akaashi knew this would happen soon so he prepared himself and Bokuto too.

Akaashi smiled softly as he ran his hand down Eita’s cheek before nodding. “Yes of course Eita. We love you so much. Daddy and I love you so, so much.”

“Mommy I don’t want mean people anymore.” Eita sobbed while he hid his face in his plush’s head. Every minute he watched his child sob Akaashi’s heart broke a little bit more. Looking over to his sleeping husband, Akaashi nudged him since he was going to need his help. Confident as he was he knew he couldn't do this on his own.

“Don’t worry, Eita. No one is going to hurt you, no more mean people.” Akaashi reassured as they both heard Bokuto groan loudly.

“Noooo Keiji, it’s too early. Tell ‘em Butternut.” The owl was fast asleep too and didn’t answer. “I don’t have to wake up for practice yet.”

Akaashi could only chuckle at his sleepy husband as he refused to wake up when he nudged him. “It’s not time for practice, Kotarou,” The raven-haired man spoke in a soft voice as he continued to rock their child back and forth. “It’s Eita. He had a bad dream.”

Bokuto didn’t move for a few minutes, but he shot up with widened eyes once he realized what had just been said to him and looked at his husband and their son who held onto Akaashi. His panicked expression melted into a soft one when he saw Eita’s tear filled eyes.

“Hey sport, what’s wrong? Mommy and Daddy are here.” He said while patting his son’s head. Eita had a tight grip on Akaashi’s nightshirt as he looked up to his Father.

“It appears that he had a nightmare about his...past.” Akaashi answered as Bokuto looked at their son, who seemed to be calming down, and smiled softly at him.

“Ah come here buddy.” Bokuto not only brought their son into his lap, but also dragged Akaashi along too. Holding them both in his arms but making sure to hold Eita around his waist. He leaned down and rested his head on the child’s head before he spoke.

“Hey listen buddy, it’s okay. Whatever happened isn’t going to happen. You’re with us now; we’re going to take super duper extra care of you and not going to let anyone take you away from us. You mean the world to us Eita and no one is just going to take you away without a fight from all your uncles and me. And Butternut will peck someone’s eye out.”

“Hoooot.” Butternut responded, though it seems like he was still fast asleep.

"It is true. Nobody can take you away from us anymore. And we'll protect you from everything." Akaashi agreed while nodding his head. “And Kuroo would be the first one on the case if someone took you away from us.”

“Oh you know your Uncle Kuroo will rage if someone tries to take our little man away. He’ll turn into a scary cat if someone tries to mess with his favorite nephew.” Bokuto replied as he tickled Semi; who giggled when he was tickled and wiggled around in Akaashi’s lap.

“Oh and let’s not forget Uncle Daichi and Uncle Kageyama and Uncle Noya and Uncle Hinata from Karasuno aka the crows!” Bokuto added as he stood up on the bed and held his arms out like wings. “Crows hunt in a flock so the WHOLE Karasuno team will haunt those mean people down who took you and then, they’ll FLY down!” Bokuto plopped onto the bed. “And perk them until they give you back to us!” He finished while he poked his son’s belly, receiving another giggle.

Akaashi smiled softly as he threaded his fingers through Eita’s hair as Bokuto distracted their son from the nightmare he had and to how all his uncles could rescue him.

“Oh and let us NOT forget your Uncle Iwazumi! Whoa he is a BEAST! Want to know what he’d do?” Eita nodded. “He’d get into a pounce,” Which Bokuto got into one. “Give the guy a mean, dirty look and then…pounce!” He pounced toward Semi and took him, starting to tickle his son. Eita laugh rang through the whole room as his Father tickled him. Akaashi smiled as he leaned back, watching his husband and son.

“And you know what Daddy is going to do?” The child tilted its head and blinked up at Bokuto. “I’m going…to tickle the sadness out!” And he started to tickle the three year old again.

“Hoot?” Butternut woke up with all the sudden noise and blinked, flying over to Akaashi and landing on his shoulder. “Hoot?”

Akaashi looked to the confused owl and stroked Butternut’s feathers. "Eita had a bad dream, but I think we've got that under control. Don't we?"

“Hoot hoot.” Butternut agreed while watching Bokuto tickled Eita. It wasn’t long until sleep returned and took over the small child again. Now asleep in his Father’s arms.

“Well he’s out like a light now.” Bokuto chuckled as they watched Eita sleep, snuggling close to Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi agreed as he took their sleeping son and placed him in-between the two of them, covering him up with their blankets.

"I hope we can slowly convince him that those dreams are not true." Akaashi said as he turned to his husband and smile at him. “You did wonderful, Kotarou. Thank you.”

“Ah I’m sure over the next few months we’ll be able to convince him.” Bokuto smiled as he scratched the back of his head after hearing Akaashi’s compliment. “Ahhh I just…wanted to see him smile again. That’s the only thing that I could think of that would work.”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek. “You did amazing, you’re such a wonderful Father.”

“Ahhh but Keiji, you’re amazing too!” Bokuto replied as he kissed Akaashi back.

"Kotarou, you're exaggerating." Akaashi answered in embarrassment as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Ahh but you were there when he woke up and I mean you woke up me! If you hadn’t been here, who knows what would have happened. He’d probably still be scared.” Bokuto said as he looked down to Eita who was still fast asleep.

"I'm glad I am such a light sleeper, so I could here him. Yes, he still seems scared. I would say he should sleep here for the night." Akaashi suggested as both of them looked at their child, who was snuggling himself into the covers.

“Ah yeah, we’ve got plenty of room for him.” Bokuto chuckled as he leaned back while looking at Eita with a soft smile as Akaashi also leaned back while he stroked over Eita’s hair.

"And I'm sure he has nothing against it."

“Yeah, he’s got his strong Daddy and protective Mommy to hold him close.” Bokuto said as they watched a smile cross Eita’s face. He was having a pleasant dream this time.

"Exactly and nothing can harm him." Akaashi smiled gently as he placed a kiss on their son’s cheek.

“Nothing can and nothing will. Not on our watch! Right Butternut?!”

“Hoot!” The owl agreed as it flew back to his post.

“Butternut has a good idea. We should also head back to sleep.” Akaashi pointed out as the wing spiker gave a nod while letting a yawn out.

“Good idea. Ugh I’ve got practice, but it’s worth it.” The two husbands snuggled close to their son and wrapped their arms around him and one another and keeping him safe. They watched as Eita smiled again and snuggled close to Bokuto.

“Night babe.”

“Good night, Kotarou.”

“Good night Eita. We love you.” They both whispered before placing a kiss on their son’s forehead and falling asleep too. The smile on their son’s face widened as he snuggled close to them both.

* * *

**13 years later**

Break was called and sitting against one of the walls, Eita stared down at his phone as he typed something on it. He heard his teammates trying to get the unofficial mascot, Eita’s service dog, who helped him with his anxiety, Sparky to do a trick. The blond only shook his head when he heard his teammates groan in defeat when Sparky just barked.

“I question at times if we’re actually the owls or should we be the dogs?” A voice suddenly came, making the teen look up. Above him was his team captain as he looked into the direction of the group of what he thought were men, but when it came to Eita’s service dog, they were children. Eita chuckled as the captain sat next to him.

“You have a point there, but everyone outside of our team sees us as the owls.” Eita answered as the captain nodded while taking a sip of his water while he tried to see what his teammate was typing.

“Who are you texting this time, Semi? Is it Ushijima from Shiratorizawa again? Saying you should have gone to his school?” The captain asked as the blond rolled his eyes while taking his head.

“No I’m not texting Wakatoshi, I did that before practice.”

“Oh? Then who is Fukurodani’s setter texting?”

“No one actually. You see it’s rather…a special day for me.” The setter smiled while looking at his captain who chuckled.

“Oh really?” He asked as they heard the whistle blow, signing that break was over. “Alright! Back to practice! Toss to me Semi!”

“Be right there!” He called out as he quickly typed the remaining of his message before posting it.

* * *

Akaashi was typing up the remainder of his blog post when his phone vibrated. Grabbing it, the notification read that their son had tagged him and Bokuto in something. With a raised eyebrow, Akaashi opened the message. Right away, the raven-haired man smiled softly when he saw the picture of him, Bokuto and Eita when they first had adopted him.

_ 14 years ago I was removed from the abusive home I used to live in, where I was close to giving up hope. I always wondered what it was like to be happy. But today, September 10 _ _ th _ _ , I learned what it was like to be happy. 13 years ago Bokuto Kotarou and Bokuto Keiji brought me into their warm, welcoming home. They taught me what it was like to be loved and what it meant to be happy. It’s taking a lot to not cry right now since I’m at practice and I don’t want to freak Sparky out. Thank you Mom and Dad for everything you’ve done for me, I couldn’t ask for better parents like you! I’d say more, but it’s time to head back to practice! _

_ Love your son, _

_ Eita _

Akaashi smiled as he finished reading just in time as his husband called.

“Hello?”

“ _ KEIJI! DID YOU READ WHAT EITA TAGGED US IN?! _ ” Bokuto sobbed on the other end of the phone. Chuckling, Akaashi nodded.

“Yes I did Kotarou. It was very sweet.”

“ _ I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S BEEN THIRTEEN YEARS SINCE WE BROUGHT HIM HOME! _ ”

“ _ Hey bro it’s okay. _ ”

“ _ OUR EITA IS SO GROWN UP! _ ”

“ _ Ughh… _ ”

“BOKUTO! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!!” Akaashi heard Daichi’s voice scream through the line. Akaashi shook his head as he looked to his desk, an updated family picture of him, his husband, Eita, Sparky and Butternut facing him. He picked it up and stared down at it.

“Yeah, he really has grown up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have come to the end of the fanfic! Thank you to everyone who read, left a comment and a kudo because y'all are amazing! Please leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed, they really make my day <3
> 
> If you enjoyed tiny!Semi and want to see more, please let me know in the comments! I have been thinking about making a series of his adventures with Bokuto, Akaashi and Butternut :D
> 
> Quick notes:
> 
> \- The reason why Semi is at Fukurodani instead of Shiratorizawa is because of his anxiety. He thought it would be better if he stayed closer to home than being three hours away incase he needed his parents. (Trust me, it was hard to decide if he should be at Shiratoizawa or Fukurodani ; w ; )
> 
> \- Semi and Ushijima have a rivalry! Like stated at the end and above, Semi attends Fukurodani instead of Shiratorizawa. Although Ushijima understands his decisions, that doesn't mean they can have a rivalry ;)
> 
> \- Sparky is Semi's service dog that helps him calm down when he has an attack. Bokuto and Akaashi looked into a service dog; and also suggested by one of Akaashi's friends, after Semi had a big attack. Sparky is trained to sense when his owner is about to have an attack and help him calm down. He has a vest that he wares that says he is a service dog and not to touch him. But the Fukurodani team jokes saying that Sparky is their new mascot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this new short fanfic! 
> 
> Please comment below if you enjoyed, they make day <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Kitten Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148576) by [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp)




End file.
